Once Upon A December
by ultimaterockgoddess
Summary: Girl with memory loss, Cedric diggory and the whole gang. It's all good. Sorry, I suck at summaries. on hiatus


A/N: I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

* * *

**Once Upon A December**

It was late August, the champions had already been chosen and the tournament was under way. In one of the rare times that Cedric Diggory, original Hogwarts' Champion, didn't have the gaggles of giggling girls surrounding him he took a walk around the courtyard. Near a statue of Merlin, Cedric saw a bloody limp body of a girl with long black hair. "Shit! SOMEONE GET HELP!" Cedric screamed to the surrounding area. A third year Ravenclaw heard his cry and ran to get Poppy, the mediwitch.

Cedric sat down beside the girl and tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to her wounds. The girl awoke coughing blood so Cedric held her head up so she wouldn't choke.

"Help me, don't let me forget." The girl whispered while coughing up some more blood and then fell back into her blood-filled sleep. The Ravenclaw girl came back with Poppy and Dumbledore following closely behind. Cedric recounted his tale while he helped carry the girl to the infirmary.

Being the loyal and kind Hufflepuff he was, he waited by the girl's bedside for Poppy to finish her diagnosis. After an hour, some potions, and a few spells later, Poppy was done and the girl still hadn't awoken. Cedric stayed by her side when he wasn't in class, had tournament business, or prefect duties, waiting for the girl to wake up.

In early September Cedric was making his rounds late one night when he heard three voices that he recognized as Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. He was a naturally curious boy so, even though he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, he did.

"Do we know anything about our mystery girl?" Professor McGonagall asked simply

"It seems the girl is in a coma and no potion has been able to wake her." Professor Snape re-stated what he had told the two earlier.

"Severus, I asked about her. Not her condition."

"Now, Minerva. You know Severus is more scientific than emotional." Dumbledore interjected

"Because he doesn't have any emotions." McGonagall mumbled inaudibly

"What was that?" Snape sneered

"Nothing. I was just wondering who the girl is."

"Well we found a bag near the forest where she was found and it seems that she is a very creative, intelligent young woman. We found many journals and books but unfortunately we found no identification. " Dumbledore explained

"Would you mind if I took a look at some of these journals?"

"Both you and Severus may if you wish. They are over there by the desk, in the top shelf of the right cabinet." Dumbledore directed almost knowingly. Cedric heard shuffling in the room, what he thought was the other Professors getting the journals. "I suggest that you, Severus read the black journal, the 40th page. It has a poem in there I think you'd like. I know you aren't one for poems but, trust me. And Minerva I believe you should read the journal with Shakespeare on the front."

"Oh, a poetry reading." Snape said dully. Cedric heard pages flipping, a few minutes of silence and then Cedric heard Snape's voice again, "I like this girl; she seems to have a few anger issues but, who doesn't. Listen to this Minerva…" he cleared his throat. " _'Not going to let you bring me down, won't let you hold me back. You're not going to ruin my happiness. Not going to take me to that place again. Too dark, don't wanna go back. I'm not going to relive the memories. Trying to get me to fall again, trying to drag me down. Not gonna give up, never gonna give in. For once I'm proud. Not Gonna let you bring me down. Won't let you hold me back. Not going to that place again'_" He paused for a minute "She seems… complicated."

"Yes, I tend to agree. By reading these journals you'll begin to see a few things. One, she's a very talented writer. Two, she seems to have been through a lot. Not a lot of good things either. Finally, she seems to have a few issues." Dumbledore said to the Professors

"So what are we to do with her when she awakens?"

"If she wakes..." Snape added pessimistically

"I don't know Minerva, I don't know." Cedric decided he heard enough and finished his rounds. When he was done he went to an old abandoned dorm room, where they were keeping Anonimo, as Cedric liked to call her. He sat by her bedside, staring at her. She was around 5'2", athletic body, and long midnight black hair that looked almost blue in a certain light.

Every time he looked at her he couldn't help but to think of what she said to him the day he found her '_Help me, don't let me forget._' What could she possibly have meant by that? He had told the Professors that but they brushed it off. Suddenly the girl began to move, her eyes fluttered open, she tried to sit up but she couldn't.

"Where am I?" The girl coughed out. Cedric was in utter shock; he couldn't believe it, after a month in a coma the girl woke up. Finally he came back to his senses.

"You're in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Cedric Diggory."

"Oh. Hi." The doors suddenly busted open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were marching in. The girl looked around confused.

"She just woke up."

"We know, Mr. Diggory please leave so we can question her."

"With all due respect, sir, I've been here since the beginning and I think I should be here."

"C-can h-he stay here. He makes me feel s-safe." The girl looked abashedly at Cedric then raised an eyebrow at herself.

"Ok, fine. What is you're name?" Dumbledore started the questioning. The girl opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, and then closed it again.

"I… I don't know."

"What are we supposed to call you?" Professor Snape asked

"Umm…"

"I've been calling her Anonimo…" Cedric answered, everyone looked at him. "It's Italian for Nameless. My father made me take Italian when I was little." He nodded his head.

"I like it." Professor Dumbledore stated before anyone could say anything.

"It will suffice for now." Snape scoffed

"Anyone care what I think?" Anonimo asked irritated. Everyone turned to look at her "I like it."

"Now that we have your approval…"

"Well I'm sorry Goth boy, you should have my approval if you're going to be calling me it."

"My name is Professor Snape, not 'Goth boy'"

"Whatever Goth boy." Cedric snickered and McGonagall looked bemused.

"So, now that we have something to call you, do you remember anything?" Dumbledore said, playing peacekeeper once again.

"No, well yes. Actually I'm not sure. I remember him." She pointed to Cedric "Or more truthfully, I remember his voice."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Diggory often talked to you while you were in a coma."

"Oh. Ummm, I also kinda remember emo boy's voice over there."

"EMO?!" Snape exclaimed

"Never mind, but that's all I remember. It's weird I don't have an actual memory of anything other than waking up here."

"Did Mr. Diggory tell you where you were?"

"Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And you find nothing odd about that?" McGonagall popped into the conversation and dropped back out, listening intently to the girl.

"No, I actually feel a connection with magic. I know ya'll used magic to enter the room, and there are like barricade thingys around the room… like magical ones. And I dunno. It's like I'm already used to the idea of magic so, I'm totally ok with it."

"Hmm. That's very interesting. Minerva, Severus, my office now. I must speak with you in private."

"In other words… they're deciding what to do with me." Anonimo mumbled to herself. "Wait! Sir? I don't want to be a burden so I can take my lost memory problem somewhere else. Hell, Lifetime would love that. I could make some moolah."

"I find it strange that you remember muggle things like that yet you do not know your own name, or how you got here." Snape said, projecting his cynicism and distrust.

"Severus, that is enough, you and Minerva are to report to my office immediately. I will be there briefly." Snape and McGonagall did as told and left Cedric, Anonimo, and Dumbledore together. "Miss, you are not a burden. You will stay here until we find out whom you are. Cedric here will assist you with anything won't you lad?"

"Yeah, completely." Cedric smiled

"Good, until I see you again Au revoir." As Dumbledore left he put up more protection wards. Anonimo got up and looked out the window.

"Thanks, for everything but…"

"You want me to go?" Cedric asked politely

"No… I just, don't want to feel like a lab rat either. So whatever happens can you at least treat me like a human being. Even if it turns out I'm not?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just have a feeling that whatever brought me here, or however the hell I got here… is just something that happens to me a lot. I honestly don't think I'm someone like you or even emo boy… it's hard to explain. Just promise me. I know that I don't know you but… please, just promise me."

"I promise."

"So, tell me what your life is like." Cedric stayed with her the whole night and part of the morning, explaining everything, from when he was 2 to 12 to now. After a while they reached a lull in the conversation. "I'm hungry."

"I am too. We've missed breakfast."

"There has to be kitchens in this place."

"There are, but I don't know if it's okay for you to leave this room." Anonimo glared at Cedric

"If they expect me to be trapped here until I get my memory back, they have another thing coming. I must leave these rooms…. a few times at least."

"Do you feel alright? I mean you just woke up from a coma…"

"Like yesterday, I'm fine but I'm hungry, so I want food!"

"Ok off to find the kitchens" But before they even got off the bed to head for the door, Severus Snape marched in looking angry as always. He stopped a few feet in front of the bed and stared.

"Yes?" Anonimo asked annoyed and hungry

"Albus… Professor Dumbledore feels it best if you were made new accommodations, in my private quarters."

"What? Oh hell no, she is not living down there in those cold dank dungeons with you!" Cedric protested.

"She has no choice. Dumbledore feels that she needs to be under surveillance, why am I explaining this to you?"

"Hold the fuck on a minute!" Anonimo screamed. "Can I please get something to eat? I'm friggin starving!" she calmed down a little "Then you can explain to me where the hell I'm going and why the hell I'm going there." Snape nodded his head and snapped his fingers. Up popped a house elf with a green tea cozy on his head

"What can Twitchy do for master?" The elf asked scared

"Bring some breakfast for…"

"Anonimo" Cedric provided

"Yes, Anonimo."

"What does Ann-oo-mi want sir?"

"Eggs! And Bacon! Ohhh, and milk!" Cedric and Snape raised their eyebrows at her "And sausage… and butter, don't forget butter… and biscuits. I think that's it, thank you…Twitchy?"

"No need to thanks Twitchy, this is Twitchy's job, Twitchy do everything Twitchy is asked."

"Aight, well thanks" Anonimo patted Twitchy's head, who squeaked and hugged Anonimo's leg

"No one ever been so kind to Twitchy! Dobby told Twitchy of how kind the great Harry Potter is, but Twitchy never thought anyone was kind. Thank you Ann-oo-mi…." Twitchy gasped and jumped off her leg "Twitchy sorry, Twitchy punish himself."

"No! Wait! It's fine. I'm just hungry." Twitchy stopped mid-hit to his own forehead

"Twitchy go get Ann-oo-mi food!" The elf popped out of the room

"Annoying little buggers" Snape mumbled.

"Well that was odd." Anonimo said "Anyways while we wait…" Before she could say anymore Twitchy popped in with everything she asked for "FOOD!" Anonimo leaped at the food, grabbed the fork and started eating. Cedric and Snape just stood watching her consume everything in her sight. 15 minutes later she finished everything. She wiped her mouth, got up, trying to act as dignified as possible, and went to the bathroom.

Anonimo came out with a hand on her stomach and collapsed on the bed. "If I eat anymore I'll explode." Cedric chuckled

"You practically inhaled everything, so it makes sense."

"You are to come with me." Snape demanded to Anonimo

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Cedric and Snape raised their eyebrows at her again. "I can't moooooove…. I feel like a cow. You'll need a fork lift."

"Besides you still haven't told us exactly why Dumbledore ordered this."

"Apparently she's to have potions every so often, ones that only I can make."

"So basically she's stuck with you."

"I don't mind. He seems cool enough." Anonimo interjected. Cedric looked at her in disbelief

"WHAT!" Snape glared at Cedric

"I dunno… but now I wanna sleep."

"Well I'm sorry you can't. Once we get into the dungeons."

"…Dungeons… Am I patient or prisoner?"

"All the Slytherins stay down there."

"O ok, whatever…"

"Follow me…" Snape started leading the way to the door. He then turned around and looked at Cedric "Not you, the dungeon is still Slytherin territory."

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving her now, especially not alone with you, in your private room." Snape rolled his eyes

"I have no interest in her, although it seems that you do. I am just following orders."

"Whatever." Cedric was about to continue until Anonimo grabbed his arm

"Cedric, I'll be fine. You can come visit me once I'm settled in, right?" She glanced at Snape who grumbled in response "I may not know who I was, but I know who I am, and that I can take care of myself… maybe I'm just cocky, we'll find out. But I honestly don't think that Professor Emo over there is going to try anything."

"That didn't even make sense…"

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't"

"Yes it did."

"ENOUGH!" Snape yelled. Cedric and Anonimo looked at him. "Like it or not, she's living with me. And it did make sense, but being as you're just an ignorant child, you wouldn't get it." Anonimo looked arrogantly happy then stuck her tongue out at Cedric.

"Told you it made sense…"

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it bloody did!" Snape screamed "Now let's go I don't have all day." Anonimo and Cedric followed the Professor to the corridors of the dungeons. Snape turned around and glared at Cedric "I thought I told you that you were not allowed in the dungeons."

"And I told you that I wasn't allowing her down here alone." Anonimo rolled her eyes.

"And I told both of you that I'm fine. Plus I like the dark… so the dungeons work for me." She smiled what she hoped was reassuringly at Cedric

"Follow me _Anonimo_." Snape emphasized. Cedric grunted past Anonimo as he turned around. Snape gestured to Anonimo that they were to continue and trudged on to his, now their, private quarters. "Here's the living quarters, to your right my bedroom, to your left your bedroom, the room near my bedroom door is my private potions lab, you are not to go in there unless otherwise told, and straight ahead is the loo." Anonimo snickered "What?"

"You said loo." She snickered some more "Sorry… it's just that… I don't know, I love British terms." Snape rolled his eyes

"Now I know for sure you are an American. I believe you come from the south, judging by your vocabulary."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. But we must get a few things straight, I am in no way taking pity on you just because you cannot remember whom you are, this is not a place for pillow talk and frolicking. And in no way am I cuddly or loveable, there is nothing to 'bring out' in me. The only reason you are here is because Dumbledore ordered me to do so. You are to stay out of my way at all times, at 5 PM I have dinner and at 7 there's tea. You don't have to come out if you don't wish. And no one is allowed in my private room."

"Did you have that planned?" Snape sighed irritated, "Look I get it, you're the dark, stingy, greasy potions master who no one loves or understands because you don't want them to. You're cold, calculating and manipulating. Bla da Bla. I honestly could care less. You give me no reason to hate you, and I won't. So if the whole point of that little tirade was to keep me at a distance, to be afraid of you. It didn't work buddy."

"We are not…"

"…Buddies. I get it. Whatever I'm going to go gallivanting around the castle now." Anonimo rolled her eyes.

"You are not allowed to leave these rooms."

"What?! Bullshit, I'm going to do what ever the bloody hell I want."

"No you are not, …"

"If the next words out of your mouth happen to be 'go to your room' you will get punched, very hard." Anonimo interrupted.

"I am not afraid of you, you are nothing but a worthless arrogant child."

"Asshole."

"Excuse me."

"I called you an asshole." Snape glared. "But that's okay, I'm a bitch. You know what… you haven't won I'm just tired. So goodnight." She walked to her room, opened the door and slammed it hard. When she got into the room she was in awe. There was a huge black and green canopy bed. The sheets were green silk and the pillows were a pure black. Next to the bed there was a nightstand with a gothic style lamp on it. Across the room was a desk, which had all of the journals found beside her; beside her old ones was a new leather bound black journal, ink, and a beautiful deep blue quill.

She didn't know why these items had a place in her emotions, or why she felt so strongly about them. But she was glad they were there. Anonimo practically ran toward the desk and sat down. She touched each item as a miser would his money. Delicately she picked up one of the journals and began to read. After she read all there was to read in that one, she put it down gently and picked up another one. By the time she was finished reading all of them she felt as though she had just reconnected with a little bit of herself.

Anonimo flew out of her room and into the living quarters, she saw Snape wasn't there so she tried his bedroom next, then his potions lab. She scoured the entire apartment like place and Severus Snape was nowhere to be found.

Bubbling with questions she left the quarters and started roaming about the castle. Somehow she found herself at the black lake, sitting on a rock, looking up at the nearly full moon. Suddenly someone was beside her looking at the moon with her. She looked to her right and saw someone she didn't recognize. He had short blond hair, had on a white silk shirt that was completely unbuttoned, and a silk green and black tie, which was loose around his pale neck.

"Who are you?" she asked uncomfortably, deciding how much to tell this guy.

"Who am I? How could you not know who I am? Unless the rumors are true and you're some nameless broad with amnesia."

"I know who I am… I just don't know who the hell you are."

"Hmm, well I'm Draco Malfoy." The blond extended his hand

"I'm Ano… Anne." She shook his hand.

"Well Anne." Draco said suspiciously "Are you attending the school."

"No, I'm just visiting my… Uncle, Professor Snape."

"Snape doesn't have any family."

"No, we're not like blood family but we're close enough we consider each other family. He knew my dad, and they were very much similar… liking the brooding. And I guess you could say they bonded, how I'll never know. But yea." Anonimo rambled nervously

"Huh, well why are you out here, and not spending quality time with your 'uncle'?"

"He's got the same politics as my father, spending time together means being on the same property."

"So where is your father?"

"Dead."

"Oh." Draco was about to ask something else when Snape came scurrying by. _'Use the name Anne.'_ Anonimo projected her thoughts to Snape who was caught off guard by being telepathically spoken to by this child. He recovered quickly though

"Anne, time to go your room."

"Uncle Snape, how pleasant of you to be here when I need you." Anonimo gritted out sarcastically

"Anne, Come with me. Now!"

"Whatever Uncle." She rolled her eyes and turned to Draco "Nice to meet you."

"You too, I hope to see you again soon." He took her hand and kissed the top of her golden skin. Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed Anonimo's arm and dragged her to their room. He threw her onto the couch angrily

"Who the hell are you?"

"I don't know. We've gone over this before."

"Yes and I'd prefer if you didn't lie to me this time."

"I didn't lie to you!" He backhanded her across her face

"I said don't lie to me!" Anonimo saw red

"What the motherfucking hell did I fucking do?! I'm sorry that I left the corridor… wait no I'm not either! But how dare you hit me!" With every word her voice rose more and more. And with her anger came power, she had managed to encase herself in a shell of flame and electricity and wind. Things were flinging around everywhere. She glared at Snape and he flew to the other side of the room. By this time she was levitating. "Never raise your hand to me again!" The door to their rooms opened and in came Cedric. He looked at Anonimo, then back at Snape. His eyes grew into round saucers. Anonimo glanced at him for less than a second and he was down on the ground writhing in pain. Then she fainted. And everything that was floating and flying around fell. She landed on the ground with a crack.

Snape took less time to recover and made sure Cedric was ok before he fire-called Dumbledore, telling him to come down immediately. When Dumbledore came Snape explained everything that had happened, and Cedric, who by this time had recovered, told him why he was there and why he came in and what exactly he saw.

"Mr. Diggory, are you afraid of Anonimo?" Professor Dumbledore asked

"No sir."

"Good, gather her and take her into her room, which I believe is on the left, and stay there until I or Severus come to collect you."

"What if she wakes up?"

"Yell for us immediately." Cedric did as he was told without another word. "Severus, I believe it is time for you to give her some Veritaserum."

"But we aren't allowed to use it on students, I thought."

"She's not a student."

"Right. I'll go ready it for when she wakes up." Dumbledore nodded his head. While he was waiting for Snape to return he wandered into Anonimo's room where Cedric was sitting, silently watching her still figure.

"She looks so helpless right now. I'm not mad at her. I pity her. She had all that power inside her and she doesn't even know the extent of it. She doesn't even remember who she is. Or what she is." Cedric said without even looking up

"Try not to dwell on that lad. She might be better off this way, something horrible must've happened in her past for her to be able to write how she does, well did."

"How can she be better off when the second she gets pissed off a room blows up, maybe she'd have better control if she remembered! She asked me to help her, but I don't know how."

"All you can do is be there for her. Frankly not many people would stay by her side after she almost blew them up. It shows great courage on your part." They heard a knock on the door. It was Snape

"I found a rat." He held Harry Potter by the ear. "He heard everything. Apparently he's been following Cedric." Cedric raised his eyebrow

"Actually I was following Draco."

"But Draco is not here."

"Let go of me and I'll prove you wrong." Snape let go of him reluctantly. Harry stumbled out of the room and into Snape's living room of sorts. He whispered an incantation and right in front of Snape appeared Draco. Dumbledore pulled Draco and Harry into the Hall and explained everything to the both of them. And why they must keep it quiet. Both agreed and were let back into the room.

"Do you really think it was wise to have let Potter and Malfoy in on our little… secret?" Snape asked angrily

"I don't think it would've been wise to lie to them especially when they overheard us." They continued to argue while Draco and Harry were trying to talk to Cedric, who was brooding.

"So…" Harry said trying to make small talk

"Articulate Potter."

"Shove off Malfoy."

"All of you just SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to look at the usually polite and quiet Cedric. "Just leave. She's resting. If you want to be helpful… wake her up and get her memory back!"

"Yes perhaps it would be best if we were to leave." Dumbledore motioned for Draco and Harry to come with him "I will be back later. And most likely Draco and Harry will too." They all left, and as Snape was about to leave he told Cedric that if he wished, he could sleep on the couch or transfigure something in Anonimo's room into a bed. So he did.

When Cedric woke up, it was the morning of the first task. Dragons, he'd be facing dragons! Harry had told him so a few days back. So he came up with the plan of using Transfiguration. It'd be a cinch. Although he still had to worry about the DRAGON!

He was getting up from his little spot in the world when he realized where he was. And the reason wasn't there. Anonimo's bed was empty and made. Doubt of her ignorance of what she did the day before settled into his head and he began to get angry. He stomped out of the dungeons, got dressed, and went to the Champions tent.

When he got there Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum were already there. Cedric began pacing impatiently. Harry came in a few minutes after him. They began to pace back and forth, giving each other knowing looks. Cedric was called up first.

After his dog transfiguration failed in distracting the dragon, and he miraculously got the egg, he looked up into the stands and saw everyone's smiling faces. But the one who caught his eye wasn't Cho, who was trying to wave at Cedric, but Anonimo who was smiling at him through apparent tears. Cedric was ushered into a tent to take care of his burns.

Fifteen minutes and some orange goop later he was ready to get out of Poppy's clutches. He heard Poppy yelling at someone then the curtains to his part of the tent pulling apart. It was Anonimo.

"I just wanted to say thanks and good luck. And I truly am sorry for what happened, I don't remember but Snape told me. I think it'd be best if you stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." Cedric was about to say something but Anonimo put a finger on his lips. "Look, don't say anything. Don't make it worse. Thanks for everything though." She kissed him on the cheek that didn't have any burns and left. Cedric was stunned. He just sat there and watched her leave. Then his friends came into the tent against Poppy's will.

Anonimo got to the corridors of the dungeon and collapsed. She wiped away her tears and trudged into her room. Snape was already there, he raised an eyebrow at her but let her go. She was going to go into her room but she stopped and flopped onto the couch.

"Could you go sulk somewhere else, I'm reading." Snape remarked scathingly. She just glared at him. "Don't get into the habit of me asking this but, what's wrong?" She glared at him again "I'm curious."

"Nothing."

"Wow, you suck at that."

"Suck at what, wait did you just say suck?" Anonimo asked confused.

"At lying about your feelings." She just glared at him again "I think I'm going to suggest to Albus that you leave the dungeons more often, you are beginning to turn into me."

"No, I'm fine thanks. And if what you told me is true, then I don't need to be let out."

"Oh, you're still on about that are you? Don't worry, we all have something inside of us that we can't control."

"But I should be able to control this, I almost killed you and Cedric. I…" She got up and moved to where Snape was sitting "you have to train me. You gotta teach me. If I can't remember you're just gonna have to refresh my memory."

"Albus doesn't want to do anything that would taint your memories."

"Fuck that. I've gotta learn to control this. I can't blow people up every time I get angry."

"No I…" Anonimo dropped to her knees and grabbed his hands

"Please. If you don't, I'll go crazy and possibly kill someone." Her raven hair fell in front of her face as she began to cry. Snape pulled his hands out of hers and with one move of his long pale hand pushed her hair away and brushed away her tears. He let his hand linger on her cheek.

"Ok, but we can't tell anyone." She grabbed his hand with both of hers

"Who am I going to tell? The tooth fairy?"

"Just didn't want you to tell that Diggory boy."

"No worries about that." Anonimo said depressed. Snape quickly snatched his hand away from her face

"So that's what had you depressed, he didn't want to have anything to do with you." He said disgusted

"No, I told him that I could no longer see him. What made you have so little faith in everyone?"

"That is none of your concern. But I will help you."

It was a few days before the Yule Ball and a few more people knew of Anonimo's presence and all the while she was gaining more control of her powers. Everyone that knew her knew that she was going to be an asset in the War but no one could tell on whose side. Dumbledore went through many speeches assuring people that she'd be on their side but still a few weren't sure.

"So what's going on out there in the world?" Anonimo asked Draco

"Apparently pretty boy Diggory asked Cho to go to the ball with him."

"Oh." Anonimo sighed

"And Potter couldn't be more obvious."

"Oh Draco. Just because you know you're gay doesn't mean that everyone else who is knows they are."

"What?"

"I don't know, never mind." They both started laughing

"So you and you're 'Uncle' still getting along?"

"Yeah, as well as can be expected."

"He does care for you, he just has odd ways of expressing it."

"I… what?" Anonimo asked shocked

"I said…" Draco was going to continue but Snape walked into the corridor "you should go to the ball with me."

"What?!" Snape exclaimed "But I thought… you… what? No! Absolutely not!"

"Dude, chill." Anonimo looked at Snape oddly "What the hell is your problem?"

"No one knows she's here, it would blow her cover."

"He talks to you yet I'm the one that asked the question." Anonimo looked at Draco

"Look, everyone has seen her, we could just tell her that she's your teacher's aide, I've heard of them in America. Apparently…" Snape cut off Draco

"I know what a Teacher's Aide is. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Fine I won't take her. But I still think it'd be good for her to go." Draco inched closer to Anonimo and whispered to her "Just go with me on this."

"I… I want to go. It sounds like fun. And I've done really well with learning the whole control thing, and the people who do know about me would be able to see that I'm good. And… please."

"I'll think about it." He said then stomped into his private potions lab.

"Ok now tell me what the hell that was all about."

"He has a thing for you, and you have a thing for him. This will be a catalyst for him to act upon it."

"Who said I've got a thing for him."

"No one, but I can tell. Don't even try to lie to me."

"Alright fine, but I've got nothing to wear." Draco gave an evil grin and left. "That worries me." Anonimo said to herself. She left the corridors and went to the kitchens, on the way there she saw Cedric. In trying to avoid him she crashed into Professor Moody. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry dude… Professor."

"What are you doing skulking about?"

"Going to find something to eat." Anonimo tried to leave but he grabbed her and pulled her into a dark corner. "Professor? What the hell are you doing?" He leaned into her then pulled away, taking a swig of his flask, and then leaned in again. Anonimo leaned away but hit her head on the wall that was behind her. "Fuck!" Suddenly a dark clad arm grabbed Professor Moody by the neck and flung him across the hall.

"How about you answer her question... What are you doing?" Severus Snape asked in his silky voice.

"Nothing, just making sure she was who she said she was." Snape rose an eyebrow at him "I'll just be going now." Snape let him go. "I want you to come with me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Then ok." She followed him to an empty room along the fourth floor. He lit the candles that were in the room

"I don't get this."

"Get what?"

"Why you have such a blasted effect on me." Snape began to pace "Even Albus can see it. He's been pushing me to ask you something but I won't but now I find it appropriate."

"ASK ME WHAT?"

"Oh bloody hell, would you accompany me to the ball."

"Well you sure know how to win a girl's heart…" Anonimo paused for dramatic effect. "But of course I'll go with you. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You'll be a good boy, no hexing other people?"

"Aw, just ruin my fun." Anonimo laughed, "Ok, I swear to you I won't hex anyone that doesn't deserve it."

The night of the ball came and Anonimo had found out what Draco's evil smile was about. He had bought her a black, form fitting, floor length gown that tied around her neck and plunged to her abs. The bottom fluttered outwards making her look elegant. Her hair was done into a bun with a few tendrils softly accenting her face.

A little after the beginning of the Ball Snape met her at the entrance to the Great Hall. They walked in together and everyone's jaw dropped. Everyone of course except for Draco, who had helped her get ready. Even the music stopped. Anonimo turned to look at Snape then at the crowd. She shrugged her shoulders and began walking to the dance floor. Snape followed, wanting to get out of the attention.

Anonimo began singing a random song she thought of, and began dancing to it. '_How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home. Wake me up inside wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become_' the orchestra picked up on the tune and began to play along. '_ Now that I know what I am without you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real bring me to life. Wake me up inside wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run before I come undone save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead. All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought without a voice without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more. Bring me to life._'

She finished and everyone began applauding her angelic voice. She just waved at everyone and went over to the punch table, with Snape following closely behind. Draco was got to the table before she did; when she got there he leaned into her,

"Nice entrance."

"Oh shut up." Snape left Anonimo's side and went to talk to Minerva McGonagall.

"So I take it he asked you."

"Yeah, kinda randomly too. But that's ok."

"Oh shit, I smell drama." Draco said looking over Anonimo's shoulder.

"Why?" Draco grabbed her golden skin and turned her around in enough time to dodge a slap from Cho Chang. "What the hell?"

"Why are you here?" Cho screamed, "You're supposed to be locked away, hidden from sight. You're all anyone are talking about."

"Umm, you mean is talking about?" Cho tried to slap her again. "If you do that again I will have to punch you." Cedric and Snape came running over at the same time. Cedric grabbed Cho and held her back while looking at Anonimo.

"Sorry about that." Cedric apologized nervously

"What did you say to make her do that?" Draco asked

"Just continue dancing." Snape tried to direct but Draco grabbed Cedric and dragged him over the side and asked him again.

"What did you say?"

"I think she overheard me saying to my friend Jeremy that for once I envied Snape cause Anne was the prettiest one here… that and I sort of said that I might love her, Anne."

"Nice."

"Don't say anything to her… or Snape."

"My lips are sealed. We should go back before Anne kills Cho."

"You mean…"

"No, I mean Anne kills Cho." They both laughed. By the time they got back Anonimo was gone and Cho was glaring at the dance floor. Anonimo and Snape were dancing. Her long black dress was flowing along with Snape's robes. They were a vision in black, dancing as if they were one. Cedric spent the rest of the night keeping his eyes on Anonimo. Sev and Anonimo were having such a wonderful time that even the teachers were jealous.

"Ok were you going to tell me what the shock and awe was about when we arrived?"

"I'm not exactly a social being. No one expected me to bring a date. Especially not one such as gorgeous as you."

"Aww, aren't you a sweetheart" Severus twirled Anonimo and when she came back into him she kissed his cheek. At the end of the song they both stopped debating with themselves and came to the same conclusion, to kiss each other. Soon they found themselves in their room on the couch.

Anonimo flung Snape's robes across the room as their lips and limbs locked in a passionate embrace. Severus picked Anonimo up and carried her into his bedroom, pinned her down on the bed and bit her neck. Shortly they found themselves discovering each and every inch of each other's body.

"**Cal…Cal… Calana! Wake Up!" Anonimo saw herself lying in bed with a blonde who was in nothing but a pair of boxers standing beside her. The her in bed woke and smiled "Good to know you're still alive"**

"**You know very well that I'm as good as dead when I'm asleep."**

"**Yeah, whatever. So what are you doing today?" The guy said while getting dressed**

"**Well I had planned on staying in bed all day, but it looks like that plan was shot to hell. So I guess I'm going to plan and train my warriors."**

"**Work, work, work."**

"**Shut up Lestat. I got to go." She rushed off and went into a room with weapons everywhere and mats on the floor. She began practicing moves on thin air when someone came into the room behind her and grabbed her. Stabbing her in the back, a dark haired man screamed in a gruff voice.**

"**I'll teach you cheat on me." He put a wet rag on her mouth and she passed out. She saw herself waking up in a dark room, the dark haired guy next to her. The guy reaches up and grabbed her hair and pulled her head into the floor. Next the guy disrobed her and began kissing her. She tried to struggle but her head was in too much pain. In the blink of an eye the guy forced himself onto her and began to rape her. He then gave her a potion and murmured a spell. He beat her repeatedly, then in a cloud of smoke they disappeared.**

Anonimo woke up sweating and breathing heavily with Snape by her side.

"Sev, Sev" She shook him but he just rolled over. She sighed, there was no use trying to wake him up. She was feeling restless so she got up, got dressed, and wandered over to the Black Lake. She sat on her favorite rock, looking up at the moon. Suddenly a figure appeared beside her.

"What's wrong?" asked Cedric's familiar voice.

"Nothing. You shouldn't be talking to me. Don't want to upset your girlfriend." She rolled her eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, and Bullshit! I know something is wrong."

"Cedric, just don't… Just go."

"No, I know something is wrong." Anonimo was silent for a minute. Cedric was afraid she was about to tell him off. But she just sighed.

"I just had a dream… well I think, I think it was a memory."

"Really!" Cedric asked excitedly

"Yeah, I think my real name is Calana. And people called me Cal."

"Cal…I like it."

"Ok, so from now on I'm Cal." Everything was still and silent. She silently repeated the name to herself gazing at the reflection of the moon on the water. The whole time Cedric was having an internal battle. Eventually the side of bravery won

"So, can we be friends again?"

"Yeah, friends." She threw her arms around Cedric's neck and squeezed.

Meanwhile, Snape was waking up. When he found no sign of 'Anonimo' he was pissed and hurt, thinking she left him. He searched the entire area of the dungeons and still no trace of her. So, he turned his attention elsewhere when it dawned on him where her favorite place to think was.

By the time he got to the Black Lake Calana was alone. She explained to him everything that had happened, excluding her and Cedric being friends again. Calana was wrapped in Sev's warm embrace when out of nowhere Albus Dumbledore popped up.

"Let me guess, you know everything I just told Sev."

"Yes and tomorrow during our staff meeting I would like you to come and explain to us everything that has happened."

"Even that creepy-ass Moody?"

"You've been staring at his ass?" Snape questioned Calana just slapped her forehead and shook her head

"No." she sighed "I'm saying he's creepy and weird and just… EW."

"You know people would say that of me."

"Well you're not creepy. You're weird but then again so am I." Albus cleared his throat. A mumbled "sorry" came from Sev and Calana.

"Will you come?"

"Sure" Calana sighed

"Well if you excuse me I'm going to go, I've got some things to attend to."


End file.
